A Whole New World
by Eowyn White Lady of Rohan
Summary: Katie and Megan explore a cave and end up in Middle earth! Can they survive past the veil between the worlds, war, and even Love? Mary sue alert! But a good mary sue so I'm told
1. Many Meetings

**Okay I know it starts off as most mary sues do but it gets better later on, at least I hope it does. I've worked really hard to make this (mary sue that it is) presentable. So enjoy! Please review, but try to be kind. If you like it I'll post the next chapter!**

**Prologue**

The forest floor was covered with cold, dried leaves. Small beams of light were able to pierce through the thick canopy of forest. Everything was glowing with the bright colors of fall. Only the occasional sounds of animals scuttling through the undergrowth could be heard. All was peaceful in this tranquil little forest, until it was disturbed by the crunching of leaves underneath the fast footsteps of one girl.

Megan ran through the woods near her house as fast as she could, hoping to get as far away from her pursuer as possible, but it didn't seem to be working. Katie was only a few feet behind her. She didn't know exactly what she'd said to anger her friend, but whatever it was the argument had ended with Katie chasing her back toward the house. Megan turned to see if she was gaining on her friend, but this caused her to stop looking where she was going. She didn't see the rock that caught her toe but it did and she fell. The girl tumbled headlong down the hill and landed in a heap at the bottom. She then sat up on her elbows with a grunt.

"Are you alright?" Katie yelled between her giggles.

"Yeah, fine." Megan said, slightly annoyed, as she got up and dusted herself off. Soon, Katie was at her side.

Megan looked up from her dusting and suddenly saw something she'd never seen before. It was a strange brown moth, fluttering a few feet from them. Megan froze and studied it; it was an odd dust brown color, with long fuzzy antennae.

"Do you see that, Kate?" She asked. Katie nodded.

The moth fluttered away a few feet, and there was a sudden strange feeling in the girl's chests. They had to follow it. To where the creature would lead them they didn't know, but no matter, they had to follow. Megan and Katie looked at each other in astonishment. They didn't know what to do, but then the moth flutter away and they had no choice but to plunge in after it.

It led them through the woods on small paths and deer trails, until they were in a part of the forest that neither girl knew.

It eventually led them to a small cave. From the entrance, they could see water dripping from stalactites and small crystals littered the rocky walls and made them glitter. The moth fluttered inside. Megan took out a small flashlight she carried and turned it on. She looked at Katie and sighed, then they followed the moth into the darkness. It led them down dark winding paths. Neither of them thought about getting back out only about what lay ahead. They kept walking until something suddenly hit them and they froze. It felt like a huge wave of power. They both stumbled a bit.

"Did you feel that, Meg?"

"Yea, I think-" Her voice was cut off when a bright swirl of lights and colors surrounded them. They felt as if they were floating, yet on the ground, and as if they were moving yet, stationary. They felt suspended in space and time. Then everything went black, nothing around them but black.

**Part One: The Fellowship of The Ring**

**Chapter One: Many Meetings**

Megan awoke and tried to open her eyes in the bright sun that bore down upon her.

'Where am I?' She looked tentatively at her surroundings. She certainly wasn't at home. The room was a pale, pale blue. It almost looked white. Delicate, silk curtains blew in the wind, revealing a great, white balcony. The floor was of smooth stone that was so polished it looked as if the slightest misstep would cause one to slip. The walls were intricately carved and adorned with many elaborate paintings. Megan could not figure out what time period they must have been from.

'Where am I?' She thought again. It didn't smell like a hospital room, but where else could she be? On second thought it didn't look like hospital rooms either. Everything was too light and airy, and felt more like life instead of death and disease. She glanced around again and furrowed her brow. Thoughts ran through her head of where she might be. But, no, it didn't look like anything of her world. That's when she knew. It looked Elvish! Like from her favorite books, 'The lord of the rings' trilogy. 'Wait!' She shot straight up in bed. 'This can't be!' She then did the one thing she knew would do no good, but seemed appropriate. She screamed, and boy, did she scream.

She tumbled to the floor, her blankets twisting around her small frame. After managing to untangle herself from the hold of the soft material, she quickly got up, wavering a little, and then went out onto the balcony.

Her jaw hung agape as her mind registered the similarities between the Elven Haven known as Rivendell from the movies she loved and the place she was in now. She gazed around in shock and disbelief. Long had she ached to come here to this world, though she had stopped hoping years before. 'Is this a dream?' she thought. Convinced that a dream was all this could be, she pinched herself hard. And it hurt, very badly. She winced. 'Ok so it's not a dream.' She thought, rubbing the now red area. "Maybe this isn't really here. Maybe it's a hallucination." She shook her head and smacked herself a couple of times, but the view was still there.

"Lord, help." She said out loud desperately. This was real.

Suddenly there was a soft rapping at the door. Megan turned quickly and glanced around nervously.

"Erm…come in… I guess." She said hesitantly as she walked back into the room, fidgeting with the hems of her sleeve.

And who did she expect to open the door, but an elf. He was tall and his grey eyes held a deep knowing wisdom. He had dark brown hair, braided intricately around his pointed ears. His light grey robe swished gracefully about his ankles as he walked toward her. His name she now knew. This was the great Lord Elrond of Rivendell!

He spoke first. "Good you are awake," He said "Are you feeling all right?"

The things around her proved too much for the girl to stand; she fainted and landed on the bed.

She woke up a few minutes later. She didn't know weather it was a good or bad thing, but when she opened her eyes, Elrond was still standing there and she was still in the Elven room. She shot up.

"Why am I here?" She asked quickly. His reply was cool.

"I do not know why you came at this time." He said, "Glorfindel found you and another on the bank of the ford." He explained.

"By 'another' you mean Katie, right?" She asked, bewildered.

"If that is her name, then yes, she was found." Elrond replied.

"What is today's date?" Megan asked.

"October the twenty- fourth, why do you ask? He questioned.

"Just wondering." She replied.

Megan looked around the room. Again, she hook her head, "I gotta be out of my mind." She said quietly

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked again.

"Yeah, Just wondering why I'm here." She replied.

"All will reveal itself in good time," He said to comfort her. "I must go I have things to see to." With that he walked out.

After Elrond left, Megan decided to explore the room. The bed had light blue lace draperies that were tied back. She examined the pictures on the wall and was able to identify some of the scenes. The adjoining bathroom was equipped with a claw foot tub and matching sink. There was a mahogany vanity with a three-piece mirror and a matching wardrobe. Next to the wardrobe was a chair, and there were some clothes piled on top of it.

Megan walked over to it and examined the clothes. There was a dirty grungy t-shirt, with holes in it, and a pair of jeans in nearly the same condition. It was then that she realized that those were the clothes she had been wearing. Of course, they weren't in such bad condition the last time she had seen them. She then examined what she was wearing; it was a long cotton nightgown with lace at the hems. 'Maybe I should change.' She thought and opened the wardrobe. It was filled with beautiful dresses, some red, blue, silver, purple or gold. She picked out the one that looked most comfortable. It was a light peach with long flowing sleeves. Stripping down and tossing the nightgown aside, she quickly slipped into the gown and, amazingly, it seemed to fit perfectly. She then took a pair of cream slippers from the bottom and slipped them on. They too were a perfect fit.

After that she sat down at the vanity, which had all the necessities, brushes, combs, pins, anything you could think of. She looked in the mirror and what she saw wasn't what she expected.

Her skin was light and pale like porcelain, and perfectly clear. Her eyes were crimson blue, and her hair was longer and lighter. But what was most unexpected was her ears: they were pointed. Shocked, she brushed out her hair and fixed it in a simple braid down her back.

She then got up and walked to the door, but stopped before opening it. 'Maybe when I open it I'll return to my own world' she thought. She hesitated once again as she reached for the handle, not knowing weather she wanted to return or not. Taking a deep breath, she opened it. To her shock and relief she was still in Rivendell.

She sighed and began to walk; aimlessly she wandered. Every corridor looked the same as the last, and yet different. After nearly thirty minutes of this she rounded a corner and finally saw someone. It was a tall woman with long dark hair. She wore a long light blue dress.

"Excuse me!" Megan called and hastened to catch up with her. The lady turned and Megan froze. This just got stranger by the moment, before her stood the evenstar of the Elven people. "Yes?" Megan snapped into reality. "You're Lord Elrond's daughter aren't you?" She asked. Arwen smiled, making the pendant around her neck glisten. "Yes I am," she replied. "I'm Megan, your father has been caring for me for… well I'm not sure how long," she explained. "Oh, you're the one that Glorfindel found down by the river," Arwen replied. Megan nodded.

"Can I help you somehow?" The Elleth asked. Megan rolled her eyes. "Yes, I seem to have gotten myself lost, could you point me toward the gardens?" Arwen smiled again. "Of course, it's just down the stairs around the corner. I'll show you if you like, I'm going that way myself." It was Megan's turn to smile, "Sure!"

They walked until they reached the bottom of the stairs. At this point Arwen said, "This is where we part ways. The garden's are just through there." She pointed in the direction of an arch that led to a wide stone path. "And supper is served at six." The lady informed her. "Thank you." Megan said as Arwen left.

Megan again wondered if as she stepped through the arch that she would return to her own world. Reluctantly she strode onto the sunlit path. And yet this vision continued, she was still in this dream world. She continued down the path until she reached the gardens. The gardens were the most beautiful part of the whole place. They were filled with flowers of every color and shape imaginable and herbs of every smell and purpose. There were fountains that had the shapes of maidens and animals, and even the Valar.

She wandered for what seemed like ages until she came to a path that began with an iron arch that was covered in climbing flowers that grew over the top of it. She stepped past it, and on the other end she saw an elf. He was clad in a grayish tunic that came all of the way down to his calves and split in the front. His hair was silvery blonde, and she couldn't see his eyes because his back was turned, but she knew they were a piercing sapphire blue.

This was the one person that she had in all her life wanted to meet, but thought for sure she would never get to. But there he was Legolas the prince of Mirkwood stood before her. She spun around and tried to duck back through the arch before he saw her, but it was too late. "Lady." He called before she left. She turned back again and their eyes met for a long moment. "A beautiful day is it not?" He asked. Megan smiled and replied, "Oh, yes it is."

"Have we met before? You seem familiar," Legolas asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm Megan, I've been in Lord Elrond's care for awhile," she replied. He nodded, "Yes." He paused for a moment, and seemed to study her then said, "I'm Legolas, by the way. Legolas of Mirkwood." Megan nodded, "It's nice to meet you." She paused. "Well I wouldn't want to bother you." She said and began to turn. "No wait," he called hastily. "You aren't bothering me. In fact if you would stay, I would quite enjoy the company." Megan smiled, "All right."

Legolas held out his arm to her and hesitantly she took it. 'Imagine, walking with Legolas Greenleaf in the gardens of Rivendell.' She thought 'This has got to be a dream, but in some ways I hope it isn't'

They walked for what seemed like forever until they found a bench next to a large fountain. The fountain depicted a maiden pouring water from a pitcher, and it's waters rippled quietly into a pool. He motioned for her to sit and then asked, "Where are you from?" "I'm not sure where it is from here but I think it's north," Megan replied hastily. She had no idea where her home was from Rivendell, but north seemed to be a good guess… maybe.

"Then how did you come to Imladris, if you don't know where your home is?" Legolas asked. She laughed a little, "I don't know. I must have hit my head, because when I woke up I was here." He nodded and there was another moment of silence.

"What time do you think it is?" she asked. Legolas looked up at the sky for a moment and studied the position of the sun. "A little after Five I'd say," he replied. "I guess I'd better go get ready for supper then," Megan informed him. "I'll escort you to your room then."

They walked slowly down the corridors in silence. Megan was surprised that she remembered the way. But after a while they finally reached her door. She paused as she reached for the handle and said, "Thank you for such a nice afternoon." Legolas' smile made his eyes sparkle. "You're welcome," he replied and before she could enter the room said, "Would you mind accompanying me to supper?" Megan's eyes widened, "Well all right." He smiled that smile again and said, "Good! I'll come for you at a quarter to six." Legolas then turned and walked away. Megan, as if in a trance, opened the door entered, and closed it behind her. Legolas Greenleaf had just asked her to supper!



That night Megan lay in the big canopy bed in a soft cotton nightgown and pondered the events of the day. Yesterday…or at least she thought it was yesterday, she was exploring a cave with Katie and today she was in Middle earth and got to dance with Legolas Greenleaf! Her life had definitely made a turn for the better, so long as she didn't have to wake up.

That evening had been the best she had ever experienced. It was a regular celebration to welcome the guests. Every one in the Fellowship was there, though they weren't the Fellowship yet. Megan couldn't help wondering how everyone looked exactly as they did in the movies. Peter Jackson had really done a good job of casting.

Legolas had introduced her to Aragorn, and even though she had just met him she completely looked up to and admired him. She couldn't have helped thinking how great a ruler he would make.

She had nearly fainted when Legolas had asked her to dance. It was just like meeting your favorite celebrity and them being exactly as you imagined them, and more. And besides that they seemed to completely admire you.

Megan tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, but she was so content she just couldn't help it. Soon she had drifted off to sleep despite her fear of waking up in her own world.



The next morning Megan was shown to Katie's room. By ten o'clock he girl had begun to wake up.

"Where am I?" Katie mumbled, her world spinning before her.

"We're in Rivendell, Katie." A familiar voice said.

"Meg?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm here, Kate"

"What do you mean, Rivendell?"

"Open your eyes and you'll see what I mean." Katie sat up wearily and looked around the room. Everything was similar to what Megan had seen, but instead of blue everything what a very light green.

"Am I dreaming," Katie asked in surprise, gazing in disbelief, just as her friend had the day before.

"No, our dreams have come true." Megan said, then got up and began rummaging through her friend's wardrobe. "And if you'll get dressed now we'll have just enough time to 'crash a council'." She continued, and then threw a dress at her friend.

"This has got to be the weirdest dream I've ever had." Katie informed her friend, as she reluctantly slipped into the dress. "I'm serious not even the flying saucers and worm holes in pools beat this!" Megan sighed then stomped across the room and soundly pinched her friend on the arm. "OW!" she cried and rubbed the now red spot. "Believe me now?" Megan asked. "Almost."

After Katie had dressed they ran downstairs. Megan had found the council area on her wanderings the day before, and led her friend toward it. They turned the last corner and heard the unmistakable Scottish- like accent say, "Anyways you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing!" "Pippin." They said simultaneously, and ran through the arch.

"And you'll have to suffer us as well." Megan said.

"Yep." Katie added, right behind her. She even managed to almost trip over her dress, causing a stifled laugh to come from her friend.

"No! You ladies will not leave Rivendell. It is too dangerous." Elrond commanded.

"Oh, really? Well it will be dangerous here if you keep us!" Megan shouted.

"And who are you calling 'Ladies'?" Katie added, "We're girls and just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't kick butt!"

As a last effort Megan walked up to Elrond and stood on her tiptoes. "Look, lets just say we have really good foresight and know exactly what's going to happen and we might even be able to help." She whispered to him. Then continued out loud, "We can defend ourselves, as Katie has already mentioned. And well we were thinking of heading towards Rohan or Gondor anyways so why go alone, right? Plus, then you'd have a Ringbearer against Sauron, a wizard against Saruman, and nine other against the Nazgul. See where I'm going here? Besides we'll just go anyways weather you like it or not."

"May I speak with you?" Said the old wizard, Gandalf, and pulled the Elven Lord off to the side.

While they spoke one elf whispered to another, "I thought this was supposed to be a 'secret council'? Who are these others?" to which the other just shrugged.

No one but the two themselves know what Gandalf had to say, but when Elrond returned to his seat, he sighed and said, "All right, it is against my will, but you may go."

"Yes!" The girls shouted excitedly and high- fived, then quickly walked over to the little group that had formed in the middle of the room. Legolas gave Megan one of his dazzling smiles, leaving Katie completely confused. Elrond then stood.

"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the ring." He stated. Megan could almost hear the music that was playing in the movie. "Great," Pippin said cheerfully then asked, "Where are we going?" Merry looked over at him and gave him an 'Oh please shut up!' sort of glare.


	2. Preparation

**Okay I hope you liked it. Here's chapter two. Please please review! I want to know what you think. **

**Chapter Two: Preparation**

The girls left the council and returned to their rooms to begin preparing for their journey. The Fellowship had been informed that they would be leaving in a few months after scouts were sent out and returned.

Megan stepped into her room and closed the door behind her, staring around anxiously. With a sigh, she leaped onto her soft bed, sinking down into the puffy blankets and sheets. The comforter engulfed her body and she smiled contentedly. She lay there for a moment, taking in the relief of being off her feet.

Suddenly she sat up. 'You know what,' she thought, ' I think I need to get out of here before reality sinks in for Katie and she comes and starts bombarding me with questions.' Sighing once again she pushed herself off the bed and headed out with not true destination.

After a while of walking Megan came to an open hall that overlooked the gardens. She stopped for a moment and leaned against the rail. The sweet smell of the flowers wafted up to her and she smiled.

But the smile faded when something made her look to a path that she hadn't seen before. It led into the forest; though it was a little darker it was still full of the color of flowers and plants. Her curiosity was too much to bear so she found the nearest set of stairs and went down into the gardens. She soon found the forest path and followed it.

Beautiful blue butterflies flitted from flower to flower and danced skillfully in the air. The soft humming of bumblebees filled Megan's ears and the birds chirped their song from their perches in the trees. She walked aimlessly down the path, just enjoying the sights. She soon came upon a patch of beautiful deep blue flowers; they nearly looked like roses. As she bent down to smell one something else caught her eye. It was a small almost hidden path, no more than just a deer trail, but a path no less.

Once again her curiosity got the better of her and she followed it. The trail went so far that Megan though she could go right through the clouds with it. But it soon stopped at an archway that was nearly covered with vines. She parted them and went through. She suddenly felt like Mary Lennox from "The Secret Garden." It was a small grove, littered with delicate flowers in assorted colors and dangling vines, with a large tree that had a wooden swing hanging from it. She grinned and ran over to sit down on the swing, continuing to gape at this hidden garden. There was also a small fountain that squirted crystalline water into the air gently, and it trickled down the rocks like a waterfall and flowed into a mountain stream, that later joined the Bruinen. The whole garden seemed to have a light blue glow over it that protected it from any dangers that might come to he beautiful valley of Rivendell. Megan didn't know it but it also made the flowers bloom and kept the fountain running.

She swung her feet below her as she took in the beauty of the place. It was amazing. She had no intentions of going back when she heard something from above. "Hello!" someone called cheerfully, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. She leaped up and was going to run but the voice called again, "Wait! Don't go I'll be down in a moment." Megan turned and looked up, and there nearly in the top of the tree was the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, climbing down to see her.

When he was nearly at the bottom he leaped to the ground and landed gracefully in front of her. Megan shaded her eyes and looked up into the tree once again. He had been at least twenty feet up! "How on earth did you get up there?" She exclaimed in amazement.

"I climbed. How else?" He asked laughingly.

"Well I know that." She replied, "I guess I just forgot you're from Mirkwood."

"That might have something to do with it." Legolas commented. The two stood staring at each other for a moment, both of them smiling, until Legolas spoke again, "It's beautiful isn't it? The garden I mean"

"Uh huh" Was all she could say.

"I come here sometimes just to think or to get away from it all." He said as he walked over to the stream and sat down beside it. He was silent for a moment, just staring at the water, them he looked up at her. "How did you find it?" He asked, "I thought my brother and I hidden it very well."

"You had, but I seem to have a keen eye and a sharp curiosity for things like that," she replied. "Oh," He said quietly and nodded, and then he went silent and stared at the water again. He seemed entranced and Megan thought he was until he suddenly looked up at her and asked, "I thought I would go to the archery field for a while and practice. Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to!" She said, and then paused, "But I don't have a bow or any arrows."

"Well, we'll just have to find you one now, won't we?" He said smiling, then stood. "I'm sure Lord Elrond has something he can spare, besides you'll need one on the journey." Megan smiled and said, "Then lead the way!" 'Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship' Megan thought as they walked from the garden.



After Legolas got his own bow, they found one in the armory that fit Megan's stature and a quiver full of practice arrows. Megan had also gotten an arm guard, remembering that at home she had always had a tendency to let the string run across her arm when she wasn't careful. After a few shots Legolas found that she was already fairly good, though there were a few things that needed tweaking.

Megan shot once more and hit the middle ring. "Very good." Legolas said, leaning on his bow slightly, "But remember, if your aim is off, your shot will be off. With orcs the slightest misstep and they won't die." Megan sighed and was about to aim when she stopped. "Why don't you have a go? Maybe if I saw an expert, I could get it right?" She suggested. The truth was she had always wanted to see him shoot, and this was as good a time as ever.

Legolas strode up to the lane and took an arrow from the quiver. He lifted the bow and took careful aim. His muscles rippled under the strength of the string. Legolas took a deep breath and shot, hitting dead center. "Wow, I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were that good," Megan complimented, wide eyed. "You made it look so easy." Legolas smiled. "That comes from two thousand years of practice," he joked.

With all the exercise Megan was starting to get a little hot, especially since she was wearing long sleeves. Her dress was maroon and white and had straight loose sleeves. Without thinking, she started to roll them up. It was then that Legolas noticed something, a scar on her arm in the shape of an "L." "Where did you get that?" He asked. It took Megan a moment to realize what he was talking about. "Oh, that?" She laughed. "I've had that for years. Lets just say, never pet a cat that's afraid of loud noises." She chuckled again at the memory.

"Oh," Legolas replied he sounded a little dissapointed. She then noticed him look up, He groaned in annoyance. "Oh no, here comes trouble." Megan furrowed her brow and turned. At first she thought she was seeing things. Two identical male elves with brown hair walked towards them. They were so similar in appearance that it was incredible!

"Hello Greenleaf! Who's your friend?" one of them called.

"Elladan, Elrohir, this is Megan, one of the Ladies who joined the Fellowship." Legolas explained.

"Ah, if it isn't the mischievous sons of Elrond. I've heard about you." Megan said. The three elves turned to her, awestruck. How could she know who they were? She looked at them with confused eyes, "What? Am I that interesting?"

One of the twins shook his head, "Lady, Your friend has been looking for you. She's waiting for you in the gardens."

"Thanks I thought she might be. I'll see you all later." With that Megan grabbed her bow, and walked back toward the city.



The first person to greet her once she reached the house was Katie. As soon as she saw her Katie leaped up and dashed over to her friend.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where've you been?" She exclaimed and before Megan could say anything she said, "Never mind just tell me something. What is this!" Katie motioned to her ear, which was pointed like Megan's.

"Er… got to go." Megan said quickly and made to leave, but Katie grabbed her arm.

"Tell me!" Katie ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Megan sighed, "Just calm down."

"Well whatever it is, it got you, too." Katie noticed and pointed to her friend's ear.

"I know. It seems like something in that portal thingy turned us into elves…or at least something with pointed ears." Megan explained.

"What do you think it was?" Katie asked. "The portal I mean. And why are we here?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to ask Elrond or Gandalf, they might get too suspicious. But when we get to Lothlorien, if we make it, I'll ask Galadriel." Megan enlightened.

"What do you mean 'If we make it?'" Katie asked, skeptical. "We know what's going to happen." Megan shook her head, "We only think we know what's going to happen. Our being here could change everything. You have to help me make sure everything stays the same! Those who die have to die; those who live have to live. Promise me you won't change anything." "You know I won't." Her friend replied.

"Where were you earlier anyways?" Katie asked.

"Practicing." Megan said simply.

"Practicing what?"

"Archery."

"Without me?" Katie pouted.

"We could go back if you want, but I don't think we should just yet. Elladan and Elrohir are there." Katie nodded in agreement. "Why don't we see if we can find the library?" Katie suggested. "Sure." Megan agreed "Just let me take my bow to my room and I'll join you."

"I'll come with you."



After getting lost in the winding halls of the last homely house quite a few times, they finally stumbled upon their destination. They entered and gasped. Hundreds and hundreds of books lined the many shelves upon the white stone walls. The floor was of a velvety purplish carpet and in the middle was an intricately designed rug depicting an image of a forest with a beautiful Elven maiden kneeling by the stream. A few couches and tables sat around the room.

Katie noticed something on the balcony at the other side of the room. A large painting of Isildur and Sauron, and in front of it was a statue of a maiden and in front of her was a platform. "Hey Meg! Look at this!" They both ran up the stairs and halted full stop in front of the statue. Megan gasped, "Narsil!" They stepped up the stairs in front of the platform. On the table was a deep blue cloth, and a sword, a sword that was broken into many pieces.

The two girls looked at each other. "I can't believe we're actually seeing this!" Katie exclaimed. "The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand." Megan quoted. She then looked down over the balcony and saw another pedestal that she recognized. On it was a book, bound in red. She walked back down the stairs, Katie close on her heels. "What is it?" She asked as they approached the book.

" I'm not sure it's all in Elvish." Megan replied, and then slowly began to translate it. "All…that is gold…does not glitter." She looked up at Katie, "This is the book that talks about the next king of Gondor!" "Let me see!" Her friend exclaimed, and then read, "Not all those who wander are lost. Hey you're right!"

The girls looked at the book in wonder. "This is amazing!" Katie exclaimed, "What do you think we'll see next?" "I'm not sure, it's all so overwhelming." Megan replied.

When they finished with that book they spread out and began looking at the other ones. Here were books in every shape size and color. In the end, Megan picked one that was filled with Elven embroidery patterns and Katie picked one on the different horse breeds of Rohan. Megan plopped down on a comfy chaise and Katie sat at one of the tables.

Katie blew the dust from the old book and opened it. The binding creaked and the pages flipped noisily. She looked at an Illustration of a beautiful white horse, which seemed to be running across the page. It looked so real! She sighed and looked up at her friend. "Hey Meg?" "Yeah?" Her friend replied without looking up. "What if we never go back? To our world I mean."

"We'll go back. If we want to go bad enough we'll find the way."

"But what about Tommy and Haley? They were supposed to come with us. What if we never see them again?"

"If God wills it, we'll see them again. And if they were supposed to come here, then God will send them. We've got to trust in him we're the only ones here who do."

"I guess you're right."



"Good book?" Someone asked her. Megan looked up, startled by the sudden noise, and was met by the sapphire eyes of Legolas peering down at her from behind the chair. "Er, it's okay, but to tell you the truth I'm just looking at the pictures," she replied. "My Elvish isn't as good as it could be."

Legolas nodded and Megan looked around the room. Only then did she notice that her companion was missing. "You don't happen to know where Katie is do you?" she asked. "I think she was on her way to lunch, she told me where I could find you," Legolas explained. "You were looking for me? What for?"

"I thought you might want to take something to eat up to the garden with me. Would you like to?" He asked.

"You mean like a picnic? Sure."

Later as they walked up the trail to the hidden garden, Megan thought 'this is not how things are supposed to be. Why does he like me so much? Usually when you meet your favorite celebrity their definately not what you thought, they're jerks or drunks. But Legolas is just how I imagined him. Perfect. He even carried the picnic basket! I really must be dreaming. But if so I must have been asleep for a long time to have been here for two days.



During the next two months things seemed to simply fly by. Legolas and Megan became very close friends.

On the night before their departure the two sat by the creek in the hidden garden. They didn't speak to each other, just sat in companionable silence as the watched the stars glimmer through the trees and the fireflies dance around the flowers.

Legolas finally broke the silence. "Megan?" He began

"Hmm?" She answered, thoroughly enjoying the quiet after spending the afternoon with the twins.

"Where will you go after the journey? I mean where will you live?" He asked.

"Oh boy, I haven't really thought about it but probably here. I've never seen Lothlorien, but if it's as beautiful as they say, I might live there, but I'm really not sure. She turned to look at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering," He recovered.

"Uh-huh," Megan quirked an eyebrow, "Well I'd better go. It's getting late and we're leaving early in the morning."

"Good night" He said as she rose.

"Good night" she repeated and left. Legolas watched until her retreating for disappeared through the ivy and he moaned quietly so that only his ears could hear.

'Well done.' He thought and mentally smacked himself.



Early the next morning the Fellowship was preparing to leave. The Hobbits, except Frodo, who was nowhere to be seen, stood over Bill the pony, stroking him in silence. Gandalf and Aragorn stood discussing a plan while the other three prepared their own weapons. Megan stood at Katie's door, her quiver and pack slung over her shoulder. "Kate, hey Katie are you ready. We're late!" The door opened before Megan could knock again.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready, come on in," her friend explained. Katie walked back over to her bed and stuffed the rest of her things into the pack. She stuffed an extra tunic and breeches in and shut the top. "Before they left the room, they both decided to say a short prayer. They both asked for the saftey of ech member of the fellowship then said,

"Amen."

"Amen." Katie echoed and they both stood. "I think I can go on now." Katie said with a smile.

"Are you ready now?" Megan asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Katie said with a sigh, and the picked up their things and walked out the door.

Elrond and Arwen came and bade them farewell, the sorrow was clear on Arwen's face. The last goodbyes were said and everyone picked up their things, and walked across the bridge of Rivendell to begin the Adventure of the century.


	3. The Ring Goes South

**I hope you like it so far...Well I guess if you've read this far you do. Thank you such nice reviews, I shall try to improve on it. Right now, I'm finished up through Chapter 7 so you won't have to wait to long for chapters. Please review, even though I know I know, it's a mary sue, but what better place to start than with the most overused storyline ever... **

**Eowyn**

**Chapter Three: The Ring Goes South**

The Fellowship walked on in silence. For hours no one spoke, just walked. During the past few weeks of travel the group had gotten closer and closer. There was now a tight bond within the group that would never break. Megan and Katie learned new things every day. They learned new swordplay from Boromir and Aragorn and new herb lore from Gandalf and Aragorn. They practiced their archery with Legolas and learned how to throw knives and axes with Gimli. Over all, the journey had been quite enjoyable so far…in the evenings.

During the day, while walking, no one spoke. On this particular day, Katie became very tired of the quiet. She didn't do any major wishing like Megan did. She didn't wish to be off her feet or in a hot bath she only wished for her guitar, the silence was just too much. 'Well there's no reason I can't sing without it' she thought. Then cleared her throat and began a song by one of her favorite bands. Rascal Flatts. The song was called stand. By the chorus, Megan joined her.

When they finished, everything was silent. "I heard you weren't from here, is that what music is like where you come from?" Asked Merry. "Yeah, pretty much." The girls chorused. "Sing another!" He exclaimed. Megan laughed, "Why don't you take this round?" With that the four hobbits started a rowdy song that had something to do with Ale. Megan was so wrapped up in their song she didn't notice Legolas walk up beside her. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" he inquired "I don't know, I guess I always could. Did you like it?" she asked. "Like it? It was wonderful!" He exclaimed.

That night Megan peeled of her boots and set her feet in the stream they were camped near. She could have sworn she heard them steam like a blacksmith's Iron. As she sat there she heard the Hobbits pleading for Katie to tell them a story. "Yes the stories from your home are so exciting!" Pippin said. She took that as her queue to return to camp.

As she arrived she heard Katie begin, "Once there was a small shepherd boy named David. Well David love God very much and trusted him with all his heart so when the day came that he had to defend his sheep, he was ready. First, there was a lion that came and threatened to eat David's sheep, but David fought back. He took out his slingshot and put a small round stone in it, then flung it at the lion and killed it. He later did the same with a bear.

"One day the time came for his brothers to go to war. He wanted to join them but his father wouldn't let him because he was too young and little. So his brothers went off to war and he was left to tend the sheep. Later, his father asked him to take some food and supplies to his brothers and David happily accepted. When he got there, he found the whole army cowering from a giant named Goliath. He found his brothers and asked what was going on. And they told him that Goliath had made a challenge. One of their men was to fight Goliath one on one and whoever won that won the war and the losers would become slaves of the winning army.

"'I'll challenge him!' David cried. Well, everyone, even Goliath, laughed out loud, for he was certainly less than half his size. 'Where is your faith?' David yelled. 'We are God's people; surely he will give us victory!' The others let him go, seeing that he had a point.

"He then went down to the river and picked five smooth stones. David put one in his slingshot and twirled it around and around, finally letting it fly. The stone planted itself deep in Goliath's forehead and he fell. With that he cut off Goliath's head and the enemy army ran for their lives.

"And that's how one little Halfling of a boy defeated a giant. And David later became king of his people!" Katie finished. "You could do great things too if you set your mind to it."

"Bah! Don't go getting their hopes up, it's just a story," Said Boromir gruffly.

"But it's a true story." Megan insisted as she stepped into the firelight. "It's a story that's probably older than the Ents themselves."

"It couldn't be. Imagine, a child killing a giant with a stone." He scoffed and sat down next to the fire.

"Oh, but it is." Katie insisted. "That's a common tale where we come from."

"Yes, a tale." Boromir persisted.

"Well whatever, you believe what you want to, I believe David was real." Megan said, and then turned. "I'll be back in a while." She said after tossing her shoes toward Katie. She then walked back toward the creek. "Do not stray too far!" Gandalf called after her.

With the help of her new Elven Eyesight she made her way to a boulder by the creek and sat down.

"He didn't mean anything by it." Katie said from behind her. "You know Boromir; He always has to be right. That's just his way."

"I know" Megan replied quietly.

Katie sat down beside her friend, and they stayed silent for some time. Katie was the next to speak. "Hey Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly is going on between you and Legolas?" she asked.

Megan Hesitated. "I'm not sure," she said finally.

"I mean I see the way you look at each other, and well I know you like him, so what's going on. What happened before I woke up?" Katie inquired of her friend.

"I don't know." Megan replied. "I mean we met and it just seemed like he never wanted me to leave, like he didn't want to lose me. So far as I know we're just friends."

"So nothing happened between you two." Katie insisted.

"No." Megan said simply.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Kate, he's exactly as I imagined him, and more! He's sweet and caring and he's also a prince, and I'm…well I'm not sure."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

With that conversation went quiet, and when it started to get cold Katie returned to camp. Megan stayed until her shoeless toes were frozen. All was quiet but for the snores of a certain sleeping dwarf. Megan walked over to the fire and threw another log onto the dieing embers. When she started to get chilled she reached for her pack to get her blanket. Only after searching the bag thoroughly, did she notice Merry wrapped in a second cover. The little thief had taken it! She was about to snatch it off of him when Legolas walked into the firelight. "Here." He said and handed her a bundle of cloth. "Nah." She refused, then took her cloak from her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You sure?" He asked, "I won't need it." She shook her head.

Legolas sat down next to her. "Why are you still up?" Megan asked. "I have first watch." He replied simply. "Are you sure you don't need this, you're shivering." Legolas said and motioned to the blanked again. "I wouldn't want to take yours." She explained. He shrugged, "Merry took yours." "I'll get him in the morning. I might dump some cold water on him or something." Legolas laughed, "You sound like the twins." He then became serious again, "Here." He said, then shook out the blanket and draped it over her.

Megan looked up at him and smiled sincerely, "Thanks." They both sat quietly for a while talking quietly and as Megan warmed up she began to get sleepy. She was so tired that she unconsciously set her head on Legolas' shoulder. She didn't even notice him wrap his arm around her.

A short time after Megan fell asleep Katie awoke and sat up. It took her a moment for the scene before her to register. Legolas had seen her wake up and put a finger to his lips to let her know Megan was asleep. Katie lay back down and rolled over. There was definitely something going on between those two, though neither of them knew it.

Megan awoke the next morning to the smell of sausage and bacon wafting under her nose. She realized she must have slept in pretty late, if everyone else was already awake and eating breakfast.

Megan noticed Katie and Sam by the fire. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" she asked sleepily.

"Cause somebody was up late last night." Katie said with a smirk as Sam handed Megan a plate of food. "Thanks." She said and accepted it, ignoring Katie's comment. "You really are a good cook Sam." She complimented as she took a bite.

"Thank you milady." Sam replied, blushing slightly and the young woman smiled.

After Megan finished eating she brushed her hair out and re- braided it. She then got up and walked over to where Gandalf sat smoking his pipe. Without being invited, she sat down beside him. "How far do you think we have to go today?" Megan asked casually. "Well, I suppose we will stay here for one more day. We are ahead of schedule after the past two days of hard travel. Megan heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, good." Then without realizing she exclaimed, "Gandy you're the best!"

It was then that she looked around at where they were, and thought, 'Oh no we won't, we'll be traveling twice as far today, and probably in snow.' She groaned inwardly.

When she and Sam had finished with breakfast, Katie walked over next to Frodo and sat down. He was watching a rousing swordplay match between Merry and Pippin and Boromir. The little hobbit was unconsciously rubbing the spot where he had been stabbed by the Morgul blade. "It hurts doesn't it?" Katie commented.

"Yes," Frodo replied quietly.

Katie sighed, "You'll carry it for the rest of your life. But God will ease your pain in time."

"How do you know?" He replied accusingly.

"He always comes through somehow."

Before they could say another word the gruff voice of Gimli cut through the air. "If anyone were asking for my opinion, which I note they're not." He told Gandalf. "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replied.

"He right," Megan added. "All it would be is a big waste of Arrows." As Megan spoke Legolas ran past and bounded onto a boulder. "What is it?" She asked and walked up next to him.

"I'm not sure."

Megan's attention turned to the sword match when she heard Pippin's cry of pain. Boromir had accidentally nicked Pippin's hand.

"Sorry. OUCH!" he cried as Pippin kicked him in the shin

"Get him!" Pippin yelled to Merry and dropped his sword.

"For the shire!" Merry yelled as he and Pippin Tackled Boromir.

Laughing, Megan turned back to Legolas whose expression was completely serious.

Sam noticed what they were looking at and asked, "What is that?"

"Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said matter-of-factly, looking at the 'black wisp.'

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir said as he got out from underneath the squirming hobbits. That whole time Megan and Legolas had been studying the 'wisp of cloud' and almost in unison the yelled, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered. It was a wonder no one ran into each other in the chaos as everyone grabbed any sign that they were there and hid. Some were behind rocks or beneath bushes, anything to camouflage themselves.

Soon the wisp turned into individual black dots then rapidly became screeching, squawking birds. The birds passed in a flash, in a fury of feathers and shrieks. Cramped and bruised, the fellowship climbed out of their hiding spots and gathered around Gandalf. "Spies of Saruman," He explained. "The passage south is being watched. 'Oh, crap, here we go,' Katie thought.

"We must take the pass of Charadras." Once Gandalf said that everyone's eyes turned to the snow capped mountain.

"This means we have to keep going doesn't it?" Megan asked.

"I'm afraid so, child" Gandalf replied regretfully.

"Dang it!" She exclaimed, and then walked over to pick up her things from where she'd dropped them.


	4. The pass of Charadras

**Hello I hope you enjoy it! Also alot of you have said I could improve it by making it more difficult for the two. Tell me How? Now this is just a general question, Because I agree with you things are going way too smoothly, but how could I make it more difficult? Let me know!**

**Eowyn**

**Ps. Merry Christmas, and Happy new year to all!**

**Chapter 4 The Pass of Charadras**

As they walked the air got colder and thinner, they soon reached a spot where white powdery snow laid on the ground. This thin layer got thicker and thicker until the snow lay in a thick carpet on the ground. A bitter breeze blew into their eyes, making them water and sting. The poor hobbits' noses and cheeks were red.

Megan pulled her cloak tighter around her when she heard a soft 'thud' in the snow. She turned to see Frodo tumbling down the hill toward Aragorn, who caught him. Frodo frantically sprang up and reached into his shirt for the ring. It wasn't there. He scanned the area desperately, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw Boromir pick it up out of the snow.

Megan glared down at him and called his name, but he remained entranced with the trinket. The man mumbled something incoherently and was about to put it in his pocket when Aragorn commanded, "Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo"

Boromir scoffed. "As you wish, I care not," he said glibly. With that he gave the ring to Frodo who quickly snatched it back. Glancing up at Aragorn, he ruffled the hobbit's hair and started the trek back up the hill again.

That night at camp, snow began to fall. After Sam had cooked supper, Megan had managed to pull Legolas off to the side so they could just sit, talk and eat their meal together. They wet far enough so they could see the camp but not be seen.

They sat and ate in silence; the only sound was the soft patter of the snow as it hit the ground. Finished, Megan set her plate aside, and with a devious grin she laughed and fell back into the snow. She lay there for a while, eyes closed, just letting the flakes land softly on her face. "I used to love doing this when I was a kid," She explained, without opening her eyes.

"Really? What was so fascinating about it?" He asked.

"The peacefulness I suppose. Being out there alone, just me and the snow, watching it fall, and land." She opened her eyes, and found Legolas staring at her.

"What?" She asked and sat up.

He shook his head. "Nothing," He said quietly, and turned.

"You…" Legolas hesitated. "You're the first woman I've seen in a long time, besides Arwen, whose main interests don't include gossip and giggling."

Megan laughed, which was a loud cheerful laugh. "There are more of us out there than you think," she said smiling.

"Yes, but somehow you're different. The way you laugh, you don't hide it like it was a cough or sneeze. You show it, and express it," he explained.

Megan was stunned. "Well thank you. I don't think anyone has ever given me a nicer compliment. Most don't like it because it is so loud."

Legolas shook his head, and all went quiet for a while. It was Megan who finally broke the silence, "You've been very kind to me you know. I was a stranger here, and you befriended me. I want to thank you for that. You didn't have to, but I thank you all the same."

Legolas turned to her and smiled. "You're welcome," he replied earnestly, and unconsciously wrapped his arm around her as he had done the night before. Megan was surprised, but then smiled and set her head on his shoulder. The two sat in companionable silence and watched the snow as it fell. They only returned when they saw the campfire begin to die.

The Fellowship trudged through the waist deep snow on top of Charadras. The wind howled by their ears and stung their chapped faces. The large snowflakes batted them in the eyes making it difficult to see where they were going.

Even though they could walk on top of the snow and weren't affected as much by the weather, the three elves of the group were frozen. Squinting through the blinding snowstorm, Legolas staggered to the front of the line.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" he shouted above the winds.

"Oh yeah, I hear it now." Katie added and the chanting soon became loud enough for the old wizard to hear.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf warned. Just then, a tremor shifted the mountain, sending huge boulders down toward them. The Fellowship pressed themselves against the rock wall, barely escaping the horrible fate of being crushed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the storm. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" the wizard insisted and trudged foreword to the precipice, chanting a few spells of his own. "Losto Charadras! Sedho! Hodo! Nuitho I ruith!"

Then, there suddenly sprang a lightning bolt from nowhere, sending a waterfall of snow and rocks down over them. Legolas pulled the wizard from the edge and they all were immediately buried under the deep snow.

One by one the Fellowship popped out of the piles of snow, like daisies. The four hobbits, who were carried by the taller members of the group, shivered from head to furry toe.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pas over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the mines of Moria." At this the Fellowship turned to Gandalf, who had a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he looked up at Frodo and said wisely, "Let the Ringbearer decide."

A flurry of emotion passed the hobbit's face. One could tell he was thinking about how warm it would be down there and how badly he wished to get off the mountain and out of the snow. "Frodo?" Gandalf encouraged and with another moment's hesitation the hobbit replied, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it," said Gandalf solemnly.

It was then that the Fellowship realized it might be just as hard to get back down off the mountain, as it was to get up it. Legolas sighed and walked over to the wizard. He then asked the question everyone had been thinking. "If only Gandalf could use his powers to melt a way for us." At that comment Gandalf grumbled

"If only Elves could fly over mountains and fetch the sun for us." He replied Angrily.

At this the prince smirked and darted off.

"Then I am off to fetch her rays! Farewell!" Swift upon his feet, Legolas leapt atop the snowdrifts and with a wave of his hand, disappeared around a rocky corner.

The Fellowship sat huddled together under an overhang. Gandalf had decided to risk lighting a fire with his staff to provide some warmth. They waited for what seemed like forever before they saw the elf reappear over the hill.

"I could not get the sun to come down for she is in the far blue fields of the south, but I did find something else." Legolas said with a smile, as he ducked beneath the overhang. If we continue on there is a small snow bank and then it all becomes thin barely enough to chill hobbit feet." This was enough for the Men in the group. With the help of the girls, they used their strength and began to dig a trail through the thick layers of snow. They followed the elf as he stepped nimbly upon the white powder.

Though it took a while, they were able to clear a sufficient path that allowed their travels to be a little easier. Just as Legolas had said, the snow had indeed become thinner. Using the last of their strength they carried the exhausted hobbits back down the mountain until they found a place that was sufficient to stay in for the night.

The fellowship sat huddled together, at the mercy of Charadras's fury. Nothing was said among them until Aragorn leapt to his feet. All looked up to him with curious eyes.

"How the wind howls." Aragorn remarked then said, "Those are wolf howls not the wind!" The Wargs have come!" Everyone leaped to their feet at the ranger's warning and prepared their weapons.

"Hobbits!" Gandalf shouted, "Draw your swords and stand back to back!" he commanded. The Halflings showed no hesitation and did as they were told. Wolf shapes circled the camp the travelers had created. Bright eyes shone in the darkness and hideous howls filled their ears. Before they knew it warg after warg flew into their site, snarling and biting as they went.

Aragorn flung his great sword into the throat of one warg while Boromir hewed the head off another. Legolas and Megan were firing their bows in rapid procession and Katie swung at the beasts with her sword. Gimli stood with his stout legs apart, wielding his axes masterfully.

Gandalf lit a branch on fire and strode forward to the wargs, swinging the flaming branch high above his head and they backed away from him. "Naur an edraith amen! Naur dan I ngaurhoth!" the wizard bellowed.

At this, the fire leapt into the tree above him, then spread around the area into every other tree. The blades of the warriors flickered in the flames. The last arrow of Legolas' kindled in the air as it flew, and dug itself into the heart of the wolf- chieftain. Seeing this, the other Wargs scattered away into the darkness.

All heaved a sigh of relief at the retreating forms of the beasts. For the rest of the night the Fellowship slept uneasily. Though two were on watch at a time the remainder of the group seemed to keep one eye open for any sign of the warg's return.

The next morning there was no sign of the wargs. There were neither blood nor bodies, only a few spent arrows lying around, that the archers picked up and returned to their quivers for later use.

The rest of the fellowship searched for the bodies but it was in vain. There was even no sign of the removal of the corpses.

"These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food," Gandalf advised. "It is as I feared. Let us eat quickly and go."

Later, as they walked Megan caught the distant mournful cry of a wolf. A chill ran up her spine. She turned to Legolas who seemed to be the only other who heard it. "That has always seemed like such and eerie sound" she whispered "And ever will it be more so after last night's going's on. Imagine, disappearing wolves!" He nodded and replied, "Most likely some trickery of Saruman"


	5. Journey in the dark

Chapter Five: Journey in the Dark

It took the Fellowship a few days to reach the entrance of the mines. A dark stagnant lake flooded most of the area, leaving only a small portion of rock for them to walk on. A sheer cliff rose up as far as the mortal eye could see. It was altogether a gloomy place.

It seemed to have Gimli in awe because when he first saw it he gasped. "The wall of Moria." He breathed, pointing to the rock face. After a few more minutes of walking they passed the lake and came to the doors, or at least where Gandalf stopped.

"Well, let's see." The wizard began to trace the lines in the wall with his gnarled staff. "Ithildin, It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He then turned and the clouds parted to show the full moon, allowing some light to be cast down upon the travelers.

As soon as the moonbeams hit the wall, thin silver markings etched themselves into an intricate pattern on the rock. With a sigh, he looked at some Elven runes at the top of the door. He traced them with his staff. "It reads," Gandalf began and Megan mouthed the words as he said them, "'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'."

"What do you s'pose that means?" Merry asked, still gazing at the shining door.

"It is very simple," Gandalf replied with a slight chuckle, "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Then the wizard began chanting spells to find the password.

"I know th-" Katie began, but was cut off when Megan's hand slapped over her mouth.

Katie glared and Megan cautiously removed her hand. "What did you do that for?" Katie hissed.

"Remember what I said about messing with the future, Katie." Megan whispered, "If we went in now we'd be headed for the gap of Rohan quicker than you could say Uruk- hai!" With one last warning glare, she walked back over to Legolas and sat down beside him.

Katie huffily crossed her arms and plopped down onto the hard rocky ground, hurting her behind in the process. As she sat she watched Aragorn and Sam unsaddle bill the pony, who could not make the trip through the mines. Katie growled at the far wall. Her patience had come to an end, and her temper was igniting.

They must have sat there for twenty minutes while Gandalf chanted with his staff against the door. Katie ached to tell Gandalf What she knew, but any time she opened her mouth to speak up she found Megan glaring at her.

Not long after that Katie heard Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the lake. "Do not disturb the water." Aragorn chided. Katie thought this her queue and stood. Brushing the dust off her sore bottom, she walked to the door. She had intended to tell Gandalf the password, but found that she didn't have to. As she reached the door, Frodo stood. "It's a riddle!" he exclaimed. "'Speak 'friend' and enter'." He then turned to Gandalf. "What's the elvish word for 'friend'?" He asked.

"Mellon." Gandalf stated firmly, and to everyone's delight, the heavy stone doors creaked open slowly. The Fellowship gathered up their belongings and headed into the mine. As they entered Gandalf fitted a crystal into his staff.

Gimli turned to Legolas, "Soon, Master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." He gloated. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meet off the bone. This, my friend is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine, a mine!"

As he spoke, the crystal Gandalf had on his staff lit up. He furrowed his brow when they saw that the floor was littered with the skeletons of many dead dwarves. Gimli looked around in shock and anguish, his mouth agape.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir voiced everyone's thoughts.

"No!" Gimli yelled, leaning over one of the fallen dwarves. He nearly started to cry. Megan felt like joining him, or barfing, or something of that nature. Legolas examined an arrow he had pulled out of one of the corpses.

"Goblins!" he spat and threw it to the ground. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said, peering around at everyone. "We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!" He exclaimed.

"No wait!" Megan shouted urgently.

"Frodo look out!" Katie screamed, but it was too late. A large tentacle grabbed Frodo's ankle and pulled him out of the cave and dragged him toward the water.

"Strider!" Shouted Sam. Aragorn looked back in alarm and soon joined the fray, along with the other members of the Fellowship.

The other three hobbits hacked at the arm with their little swords until it let go, but hundreds more shot out of the water. They knocked the other hobbits out of the way and grabbed Frodo once again, hauling him into the air. Legolas shot. The arrow barely missed Frodo and hit a tentacle behind him.

Megan and Katie took out their bow. Megan's shot completely missed its mark, but Katie's hit another tentacle. Suddenly, the body of the thing rose up out of the water and opened its mouth wide, preparing to drop the hobbit into its hungry jaws. But before it could, Boromir sliced the right tentacle sending Frodo flying into his arms.

"Legolas shoot!" Katie yelled, her temper worsening. Legolas shot, ignoring Katie's anger, and hit the beast square in the nose. It howled in pain and gave the others a chance to get into the cave. As they ran deeper into the mine they heard the entire wall crash in behind them, and all went dark. After a moment of silence, the crystal in Gandalf's staff illuminated.

"We now have but one choice." He said in a deep voice. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be no your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

"Come on Grandpa! We're all scared enough as it is, so why don't you just make us even more freaked out!" Katie muttered, just loud enough for Megan to hear.

"Katie!" Megan screeched, hitting her friend in the arm as hard as possible.

"Quietly now!" Gandalf snapped, and Megan lowered her gaze shamefully. "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

The company had entered at nightfall and continued on through the night. None of them had any intention of stopping for the night, as they had nothing to light a fire with. Much had been left behind because of the scramble at the doors.

In places the pathway was wide enough for two carts to pass each other with plenty of room and in others there was only enough room for them to walk single file. It was in these places that Megan had to shut her eyes at times, because they usually held bridges that fell away into great depths. The road was also filled with wells and pitfalls, which one had to be wary of. At times a great crack would open right before their feet that they would have to leap over.

Later that day, if it was day, they ran into a set of very steep stairs. The stairs were very difficult to climb, because of how steep they were but also because they were covered in small stones just waiting for someone to slip on.

The Fellowship knew they had reached the top because Gandalf stopped and looked around, confused. "I have no Memory of this place," He said. There were three passageways before him, and he seemed to have no clue which way to go.

The group finally decided to stop and give Gandalf some time to think. Megan sat rigidly with the others and ate. The slightest noises made her jump and she was constantly looking over her shoulder. Legolas crept up behind her and touched her on the arm, intending to scare her. She nearly threw her food off her plate. Legolas chuckled and sat down by her. "Don't do that!" she chided and hit him playfully. "You're not scared are you?" He asked with a smile.

Megan took a bite of food and casually said, "Terrified." She swallowed and continued. "This place gives me the creeps. I keep thinking something's going to jump out of the shadows and eat me." Legolas laughed, but then became serious. "If there's one thing I've learned in my long years of life, it's that; tomorrow will bring what tomorrow will bring and we just have to be ready for what may be lurking in the shadows."

Megan smiled and sighed, "You're right."

Then Legolas smiled deviously and said, "You needn't worry, the only thing lurking in the shadows here it that stinking Gollum."

Megan sat bolt upright, "What!"

Legolas nodded, "I heard Frodo and Gandalf talking about it a moment ago. Besides I saw the slippery creature yesterday."

Megan shivered, "Nothing creeps me out more than that…five hundred year old nut job, with a bad split personality. He's worse than a rattlesnake in a henhouse." Legolas nodded in agreement, "You didn't have to live with him." The ellon shuddered at the thought.

It took Gandalf nearly all night to figure out which way to go.

"Ah! It's that way!" He exclaimed.

"He's remembered!" Merry said excitedly, taking his pipe out of his mouth.

"No," Gandalf answered as he walked toward the passage, "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

A few days later, the group came to a large open room. It was dark and one could not see very far. Gandalf sighed and said, "Let me risk a little more light." As he spoke the crystal became brighter and the things before them became clearer. All the Fellowship looked around in amazement. A vast roof was far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone. A huge, empty hall stretched before them with black walls, polished as smooth as glass.

Megan could almost imagine the things Gimli spoke of, in this place. She could almost see this vast hall full of the light of many fires and filed with joyful dwarves. She smiled at the sight, only sorry that it would never be that way again. Megan was pulled from her wanderings when Gandalf spoke again, "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" He told them.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said in astonishment. The walkers continued through the hall until Gimli saw a sunlit room off to the side. With a cry of "Hah!" he ran towards it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf cried after him, but the dwarf paid no heed. The rest of the Fellowship followed him. They found him kneeling over a tomb, crying. Coming up beside the grieving dwarf, Gandalf translated the inscription on the tomb.

"'Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Gimli still cried heavily over the loss of his cousin, and said bitter prayers for his soul. Katie then noticed a large book in the grasp of a dead dwarf.

"Gandalf look." She said and motioned to the book. The Maia handed hit hat and staff off to Pippin and picked up the manuscript. He opened it to a random page and blew the dust off. A few pages drifted out onto the floor. Katie absentmindedly picked them up.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas whispered to Aragorn. The ranger nodded.

"They have taken the bridge," Gandalf read. "And the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep.'" Gandalf glanced around the room before turning another page, "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Cannot get out. They are coming.'"

He was suddenly cut off when the clattering of chain mail and bones filled their ears. The wizard spun around to find Pippin standing guiltily by a well. The hobbit flinched as the bucket made a final clatter. Gandalf slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the tomb.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf shouted, snatching his hat and staff from the frightened halfling.

Megan was the only one who wasn't paying any attention to the hobbit. No one noticed as she moved over to the tomb and picked it up. She took her bag off her shoulder and was about to put the book in there when she heard something. The faint sound of drums echoed up through the well and in from the hall. The sound got louder and louder. All looked around in panic. Frodo unsheathed sting to reveal it's blue glow. "Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed.

Megan shoved the book in her pack, and returned it to her back as Aragorn and Boromir raced to barricade the rotting door. Megan didn't notice Legolas walk back beside her until she heard him whisper, "If anything happens today, I want you to know that I love you, and always will." Megan was stunned; this was definitely not how it was supposed to be. A knight in shining armour declaring his love for you before he runs off to slay the cave troll. He was about to run to help Aragorn and Boromir but she stopped him, "Wait." Legolas turned. "I…I love you too."

He smiled at her and ran off. She walked back behind the tomb to where Katie was positioned. She stood, bow at the ready, with a strange smile on her face. Katie looked at her friend as Megan notched an arrow. "I finally get to take my anger out on something and hack it into bits!" Katie said happily. Megan chuckled.

"What the-" Megan whispered as the words 'Stay safe' echoed in her mind. She knew she hadn't out them there. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

When she looked up she noticed a small hole had been made in the door by the orcs as they tried to break through. Legolas loosed an arrow expertly and they heard a satisfying shriek from the other side. Aragorn did the same with equal precision. Katie was about to repeat them, but Megan stopped her.

"Not yet!" She yelled. Then the old door gave way and hundreds of goblins poured through. "Now!" she cried s her arrow hit an orc scull. All too soon, there were too many and the girls unsheathed their swords.

The Fellowship fought as one, slashing and cutting at their enemy. They proved none to difficult to kill, but there were so many, that when one went down another soon took its place. Goblin after goblin flooded into the crammed room. By then everyone had earned their share of scratches, but there was nothing serious; yet.

At that moment, there was a deep roar and the top of the door fell in as the cave troll rumbled in, swinging madly with its giant club. Legolas shot, hitting it in the shoulder. It roared again then looked straight at Sam and snarled. It brought its club down upon the hobbit, but Sam ran through its legs just in time and it hit his former spot instead. It barely noticed as Gimli's axe lodged into its chest.

The troll swung aimlessly with the club, hitting the tomb just as Gimli jumped off. It didn't seem to be very smart because it kept clobbering its own "allies" as it chased Gimli.

For a moment it seemed to notice Legolas who stood on a higher platform. Megan saw the troll reach for the massive chain around its neck. "Legolas Duck!" She shouted and Legolas stopped down in time for the chain to go straight over him. After a few swings the chain caught on a pillar, and Legolas seemed to get an idea. He bounded up the chain and shot a pair of arrows into its beady eyes. The beast thrashed around in pain, desperately trying to knock the elf from its shoulders. Legolas leaped off its back and landed on his feet like a cat then continued his fight with the Goblins.

"Way to go!" Katie shouted when she saw the scene. She turned when she heard what sounded like a gong echoing through the room. Sam seemed to have abandoned his sword and was using a frying pan instead. He hit another orc on the head and chuckled. "I think I'm getting' the hang of this!" he exclaimed.

Then everyone's attention turned to Aragorn. "Frodo!" He shouted. The troll seemed to have noticed the Hobbit and Aragorn was running to the rescue. The beast barely noticed as the ranger drove an abandoned dwarf spear into its flabby stomach. It hit the spear sending him flying against a wall, knocking him unconscious. Megan ran towards him as fast as possible, killing as she went.

"Frodo!" Katie yelled when she saw the troll jammed the same spear into the hobbit's belly. Katie ran past everyone and bounded up to Frodo. Megan quickened her pace as Merry and Pippin jumped onto the troll's back and began stabbing it in the neck. Megan got to Frodo just after Katie. They heard a loud moaning as the troll died and the ground shook slightly when it hit the ground.

Katie turned Frodo on his back and he groaned and started to cough. The rest of the Fellowship soon gathered around the Ringbearer.

"He's alive!" Sam cried and ran up next to them.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo breathed after he sat up.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said in amazement.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said. At this Frodo opened his shirt to reveal the shiny coat of chain mail that Bilbo had given him.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasped, "You're full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Just then they heard orc squeals chattering from the main hall.

"To the bridge of Kazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted and motioned to a side door.

As they ran through the main hall, Goblins and orcs came pouring out of holes in the floor and ceiling like ants. Soon the Fellowship was surrounded.

As they looked into the ugly faces of the orcs, there came a sudden deep growl and a fiery light from the other end of the room. The orcs began to squeal and glance around at each other nervously. With another growl from the thing, they scattered and disappeared from the walkers' sight. The red glowing light began to rush towards them, bringing along scorching heat with it.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir breathed. He quickly got an answer from Katie.

"It's a Balrog, a demon. No time to explain, just run!" She shouted and hightailed it toward the bridge. The rest of the Fellowship quickly followed.

When they reached the end of the hall, Boromir ran down a set of stairs but he quickly found them broken. He lost his balance and nearly fell, but Legolas caught him and pulled the man back against himself. Luckily there was a set of side stairs, they took them and started downward. The levels below them seemed to be on fire.

As they ran, Gandalf transferred leadership over to Aragorn. He must've known something was going to happen. They soon came to a space of the stairs that was broken.

Legolas jumped first, landing easily on the other side. Gandalf went next, once again landing easily. Megan gulped; this could possibly be the hardest thing for her on this entire journey. Legolas must've seen her look. "It's not that far, Megan, jump! Don't worry I'll catch you," He urged. "Promise?" He nodded.

She sighed and leapt over the chasm, landing safely in his waiting arms. Katie and Gandalf went next, then Boromir with Merry and Pippin in his arms. Aragorn tossed Sam, who was caught by Boromir. He then reached for Gimli, but was stopped with, "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli leaped and landed barely on the edge, he nearly fell but was saved by Legolas.

Lastly Aragorn jumped with Frodo. With the last of the group safely on the other side, they ran, heading straight for the bridge. Spouts of flame shot up all around them and the heat was almost unbearable. Suddenly Megan stopped at the foot of the bridge. "Keep going Child!" Gandalf urged, looking back over his shoulder.

Megan's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. The bridge was barely wide enough for one man to cross at a time, and it dropped away on both sides into unknown depths. "I can't do this," She breathed. "Yes you can," unexpectedly Legolas stood in front of her. "Take my hand, I won't let you fall." She looked at him nervously and took the offered hand. "Don't look down," Legolas said and ran. Luckily she was able to keep up with him, and before she knew it they had reached the other side. A loud roar reached their ears and they turned. Gandalf faced the fire creature from the middle of the bridge.

"You cannot pass!" He yelled to it.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, alarmed.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wilder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf continued with a menacing voice. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" As he spoke a bubble of light surrounded him, and the Balrog seemed to formulate a sword out of the fire of his back and hit it. The bubble shattered but Gandalf was unhurt. That only seemed to make it angrier, it roared at Gandalf.

"Go back to the shadow," the wizard said ominously. The Balrog snorted, fire shooting from its nostrils. It stepped toward the bridge and flicked its fiery whip. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled, then put his sword and staff together and slammed them against the bridge. It crumbled as the Balrog stepped on it and fell into the oblivion.

The wizard sighed and turned, letting his arms hang loosely at his side. Just then the Balrog's whip curled around his ankle and pulled him down, leaving him hanging by his fingertips. He watched sadly as Frodo tried to get to him, but Aragorn Held him back.

"Fly you fools!" were his last words before following the Balrog into the deepest places of the world.

Time seemed to slow for the young hobbit. He screamed out for the wizard, though he knew he would get no reply. Strong arms restrained him and lifted him up, carrying him out of the mines and into the sunshine.

The fellowship blinked as they came out into the light. It was harder even because of the tears that brimmed their eyes for the loss of the wizard, their guide, and their friend. The hobbits sat on the ground, silent tears streaming down their dirty cheeks. Boromir had to restrain Gimli from running back into the mines while trying to keep his own emotions in check. Legolas walked among them silently, bewildered by this new concept of death. He searched among the ones on the ground, but found that more than one member of the group was missing. "Where is Katie?" He asked. Aragorn looked around and made a head count. Sure enough, she was gone.

_**Sorry it took so long, I had some computer problems. Enjoy!**_


End file.
